


Hot Day

by Fex86



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 17:03:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6996919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fex86/pseuds/Fex86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a hotday in Bunny Burrow and Gideon relaxes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Day

It was a hot day in Bunny Burrow as the wind came straight from Zootopia bringing the heat from its Sahara District along with it. One could cook food on the hood off a car as some off the children liked to do before someone chased them off to see that their car was covered with bits of food.

 

Gideon could hear giggling from the front off his home and would chase them off as well. But it was way to hot to get out off his inflatable bath which he had placed underneath a parasol in the backyard off his home. Next to him was a small table with a pitcher on it filled with lemonade, ice cubes and maybe something extra in it.

 

From the front Gideon could hear a loud shriek and a “Run.” coming from the front off his house. Probably someone who had followed them and now trying to grab the children to clean their car.

 

But to his surprise his old friend Travis came around the corner chuckling to himself. “Still scaring children I see.” Gideon asked with his heavy country drawl.

 

“Only when they deserve it man. You should see the state your car is in though food everywhere.” Travis said as he walked up to Gideon using an old cap to wave some air in his own face trying to cool down. “Remember when we did that with the car off the Hopp’s family. One of us, can’t remember who, said that chocolate bars could be baked. Man weeks later there was still chocolate on the hood.”

 

Both animals chuckled softly off the embarrassing memory which they both seemed to regret.

 

“So your own bakery. I can’t believe what I am seeing. The big and strong Gideon Grey going soft and a bit pudgy.” Travis said as he took Gideon in a half assed headlock and gave him a noogie.

 

“Age does that with an animal on both accounts. So what did I hear you becoming an artist I read that on the cover off the local newspaper. They only showed a few pictures off your paintings so what are you painting?” Gideon asked as his friend went from a headlock to just having his arm around his neck.

 

A deep blush appeared on Travis his face as he gave a soft cough and looked away. “Oh, nothing special. Mostly landscapes, portraits and whatever catches my eye.” But when he looked back to Gideon he could see his. ‘You are not telling everything look.’ Fine I draw naked animals most of the time and I got my fame because Gazelle wanted a portrait with her tiger crew.

 

“Not only a good artist but walking with the big shots as well.” This time Gideon took Travis in a headlock laughing. But stopped as he saw the beet red face of his friend. “Get in here you’ll faint from the heat like this.”

 

“What? But I don’t have any swimming trunks with me?”

 

“Neither do I.” Gideon said with a smirk as his friend looked through the clear water he only now noticed the lack off trunks.

 

“But, But.”

 

“Indeed, get that butt in here.” Gideon said as he pulled his friend clothed and all in the bath.

 

“Dude, seriously I am soaked.” Travis pouted as he sat in his friend's lap. “Now that I am in here I can just as well enjoy it.” His clothing were removed in a blink of an eye and tossed onto the grass for the sun to dry.

 

Gideon smiled down at his smaller friend who sat in his lap stiff as a board. “You can relax because I won’t bite you. We used to do this when we were young all the time” He reassured and pulled Travis against his body.

 

This seemed to make it only worse as every muscle in Travis went stiff. “But what if someone walks in on us. What would they think?” He turned his head towards Gideon with a look of concern carved into his face.

 

“They would think that two good friends are sitting in a bath on a bloody hot day.” Gideon cupped Travis his face. “And if they have something to say about it and we don’t like it we could go at them like the old days.” A smirk crawled on his lips as he gave a soft peck on the ferret his mouth which was returned pretty fast.

 

A gasp was heard from the side by the two friends and when they turned their head they saw Judy in her farmer girl getup holding a few crates filled with fruits. “I am so sorry for disturbing you two.” She said as she slowly became crimson.

 

“It’s not what it looks like.” Travis yelled as he jumped up completely forgetting he was naked.

 

Said crimson color was now covering her ears as well as she started to realize the situation more.

Gideon shook his head before grabbing both of Travis his cheeks and pulled him in for a real kiss.


End file.
